Invisible
by Kissed-By-A-Dementor
Summary: This story sux big time, but at least its realy short lol. Shawn and Topanga live in the big city, both kind of got everything they wanted, but yet they both like theyre missing out on something...or someone. ST implied surprise ending?


Disclaimer: I dont own any of them....*sniff*  
  
  
  
Invisible  
  
~~~=Change POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oooooo.....  
  
What you doing tonight?  
  
I wish I could be  
  
A fly on your wall  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
My name is Shawn. I am 21 years old. I live alone in an apartment in New York City. Must be nice, some people might say, to live alone. No inturruptions, no one to bother you, the quiet life. But its really very hard living alone with nothing to do everyday, no one to talk to. Excuse me, that sounded kind of pathetic, you see, I'm not completely alone. I do have friends, 2 good friends, and 1 best friend. I also have a (half)brother to write to everyday. Parents? Who needs them?I'll be honest, my parents sucked. When I was a kid me and my dad lived in a trailer in Philadalphia, I can't really say my mom lived there since she walked out one day and never came back. My dad was a drunk, and I spent most of my "bonding time" with him telling him to get a job. But screw them, dads dead and moms gone, not like I care. Anyway, I used to have a girlfriend but she went off to Europe and eventually stopped calling or writing. She probably found someone better. No problem. I'm over her as it is. I guess there are just some wounds that will just heal over time, and others that stay there forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why can't I breathe  
  
You into my life  
  
What would it take  
  
To make you see that I'm alive  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My name is Topanga, and I'm 20 years old. I live a normal life with my husband and son in a large 2 story home in New York. I guess you can say I live the good life, lots of money, an adorable baby boy to raise, a wonderful lover, lots of great friends, and 1 best friend. I have a mother who writes to me every week or so, her letters tell me of her travels around the world. But why am I giving mom all the credit? Ilove my father too. I shouldn't really, ecspecially after he actually dared to leave my mother for another woman. But even then, my mother kept herself together while I ranted about how much I hated him. What a lie. Now, years later, I guess I realize I could never hate him. I had memories with him. Memories I could never replace. So what else do I love in my life? Cory of course. All through my life I have always said to myself that Cory would be the only boy I will ever truly, deeply, love. Well guess what? I was wrong. Don't get me wrong. I love Cory to death and I always will, but there is 1 person that I could never leave out. Even if he should leave out me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invincible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what does a loner like me like to do all day? Well besides working at your local Walmart everyday, I go to visit my good buddy Cory Matthews at his oh so lovely home and while I visit him, I also get my chance to see her.....the one girl in my life that I could never leave out. Don't get me wrong. I'm not in love with her or anything like that,,,,,am I? Naw. But even if I did, you really couldn't blame me. She is sooooooooo beautiful, But alas shes taken by my best bud Cor, and I wouldn't do anything to make Cory jealous, and thats my advice to anyone. Cory can get really...out of control. Besides.....since when did I get anything I wanted in my life? Mrs. Matthews (the young one) heh....what a doll. But is it really my place to say it? She dosent even like me anymore. Why dosen't she like me? Well I can't say we were that close anyway.....actually the first time I met her, I didnt even like her at all. But Cory liked her at some point, started liking her to the point of.....dare I say love? Of course love, theyre together even now arent they? Wow shes beautiful.....ok, ok, I am in love with her....can I help it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If heart were unbreakable  
  
Then I could tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I suppose you could say that hippie side of me never really left me....or at least thats what my friends say. And I think theyre right....if it had really gone...I might not have these weird vibes everyday like something was wrong.....how do I know its not all in my head? Because something is wrong, I sit here, writing this down in the journal that constantly records my thoughts and feelings......too long has it been since I've stroked his soft brown hair telling him it would be ok, too long has it been since I've held his hand and stared deep into his eyes. Wait....what was that noise? Oh my god. Hes here!  
  
"Hey Eric!" I smile at him.  
  
"Hey I came here to see Nunzio is he in?"  
  
"Naw, he's teaching his students this weird dance thing he made up...I dont even know why I married that freak." I joked.  
  
"I said it a year go and I'll say it again, you shouldnt've divorced Cory," Eric grinned.  
  
"Oh you know I love Cory....but we needed a break."  
  
"Yea.....hey wanna go out?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wait, I already am........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey journal, its me, Cory again. Shawns here too, and he's looking at her...again. I see her looking back. Does he really like her the way I suspect? Of course he does....they've been such good friends till now haven't they? I shouldn't get jealous, I mean its only natural....but I can't help feeling protective. I love them both....I mean it.  
  
"Shawn! Lauren! Stop checking each other out! Are we going skating or not??", I shout at them, breaking the scilence.  
  
"We're there!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later at the skating ring......  
  
"Shawn, Lauren, Cory!", Topanga gleefully greeted, "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Just wanted to go out for a little." Shawn grinned.  
  
Soon the lights dimmed and the speaker announced a couples only dance. A   
  
cool mist swept over the skating ring as Clay Aikens "Invisible" came on. Lauren and Cory went to the ring and left Topanga, Shawn, and Eric on the bench. Just then, a pretty blonde haired girl came up behind Eric.  
  
"Care to dance?" She offered.  
  
Eric smirked smugly as he pet back his hair and took her hand, "Yeeowzers!"  
  
The girl giggled as they set off into the ring. Now it was just Shawn and Topanga.   
  
"Yup, its seems just everybodys got somebody except me..." Shawn sighed.  
  
Topanga smiled sympatheticly, "Wanna dance?"  
  
Shawn stared at her for a moment or so, then..."Sure.", and they set off into the ring together. Gliding along, Topanga stared into his eyes and held his hand as Shawn did the same thing. And in Shawns mind he wondered:  
  
"Could she .......naw."  
  
End.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
